Benutzer Diskussion:Jango/Archiv
Hallo Jango! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jango!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 12:57, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- Ein herzliches, wenn auch verspätetes Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 21:01, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 15:06, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Hilfe für Jango Hi, das mit der Signatur schein zu klappen ;-). Aber Artikel werden nicht signiert, du brauchst die also nur auf diskussionsseiten.--Yoda41 12:46, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja ich hab den artikel mal gelesen. Bis auf ein paar tippfehler war es ok. Du solltest nur beachten in der Vergangenheit zu schreiben. Wenn du jetzt auf Letzte Änderungen klickst und dann bei dem Artikel auf Unterschied kannst du sehen, was ich verändert habe.--Yoda41 12:58, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo Jango. Ich habe in deiner Benutzerseite Schreibfehler entdeckt. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, fals du es verbessern willst!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:06, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Keine ursache mach ich doch gerne!:)--Heiliger Klingone 13:34, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Hi Hi, hab grad gesehen, dass ich bei dir in der Nähe wohne. Ich komme aus Trier :) --Assassin 12:37, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: ja cool wo genau bin momentan auch in trier auf der FH muss arbeiten mach ausbildung Gruß Jango 12:39, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Trier-Pallien. Sagt dir das was? Das liegt neben Trier-West. --Assassin 12:45, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ja is doch so bei der Bitburger da oder? ich denk aber ja hm gruss Jango 12:48, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja, genau da. --Assassin 12:51, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: en bisschen kenn ich mich hier anscheine´nd doch aus ;) Jango 12:53, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja, ich hab auch grad wenig Zeit, bin froh wenn ich mal was bei Jedipedia schreiben kann. Ein Glück, dass ich kein 56k Modem mehr habe, ansonsten wär der Internetzugang problematischer, aber so ist das nun mal mit Dörfern... Gruß--General Grievous 12:58, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Überschriften Hallo, also eine Überschrift im herkömmlichen Sinne bekommst du entweder durch zwei vor und hinter dem Wort, bzw durch drei vor und hinter dem Wort. Eine Tabelle erscheint automatisch ab vier Überschriften. MfG Periphalos 07:23, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Super danke ich probiers gleich mal thx Jango 07:25, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) achja und wenn die überschrift aus mehreren Wörtern besteht muss ich dann hinter jedes Wort machen oder reichts einmal am anfang und am ende der Überschrift? Jango 07:28, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ahja hab schon gesehen brauch ich nur am anfang und am ende der überschrift ;) MfG Jango 07:30, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) exakt Periphalos 07:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Nochmals Danke MfGJango 07:48, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Keine Ursache :-) Periphalos 08:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Jango, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:45, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Wieder ein Vandale. Speichere bitte von den vandalierten Artikeln immer die vorherige Version ab. Dann werden wir den Kerl schneller wieder los.E.B 13:15, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ok wird gemacht Jango 16:57, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Tachen hallo jango. vielen dank für dein angebot. ich hab zwar schon ein bisschen wiki-erfahrung aber ich werd´ auf dein angebot zurückkommen. deine benutzerseite ist übrigens echt gelungen. --Marcie 13:58, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) : Danke das freut mich sehr hab auch ein bischen gebraucht um sie sozu gestalten die von meinem Bruder Boba F hab ich auch gemacht Jango 14:24, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Star Wars-Becher Du hast einen Star Wars-Becher von McDonald's? Du meinst wohl BurgerKing, denn ich habe auch so ein Teil hier rumstehen. Wüsste nicht, dass es auch welche von McDonald's gibt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:15, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *McDonalds BurgerKing is das gleiche aber ich änder es in BurgerKing um is nur hatte gedacht der wär aus Mcdonalds Jango 22:18, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Nein, das ist nicht das gleiche. Das sind zwei konkurierende Unternehmen, außerdem schmeckt Burger King besser... ^^ Ach ist ja auch egal, von wo du es herhast. Ist mir nur so aufgefallen. Prost :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:21, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) * ich weis das das nicht das gleiche ist aber bei beiden girigt man für geld essen und bei burgerking schmeckts wirklich besser ;) Jango 22:36, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Nein MC Donalds schmeckt besser! Hoffendlich bringen die auch ein Star Wars Becher raus dann ändert ihr vieleicht eure Meinung! ;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:48, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Ja das finde ich auch MC Donalds schmeckt viel besser. Und ja Hoffendlich bringen die auch so ein Becher raus und dann, glaube ich, das ihr eure meinung ändert ;-)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:52, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Ihr zwei Klone Mäckes ist auch gut aber ich tendier zum Burger wegen einem traumatischen Erlebniss Jango 18:55, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *"traumatischen Erlebniss", hihih LOL, So super schmeckt das jetzt bei BEIDEN nun auch wider nicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:01, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Ich bevorzuge lieber nen guten Döner^^ --Assassin 19:03, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *jo die sin auch gut besonders die in der "Dönermeile" in Konz zu dem traumatischem Erlebniss da hab ich mir ein Erdbeershake beim Mäckes gekauft und da hat das nach Vanillegeschmeckt obwohl Erdbeer drin war Das hat mein leben für immer verändert -.- Jango 19:05, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) toll ich hab mir nen vanilleshake bestellt un der hat nach Erbeer geschmeckt und der war auch von McDonalds Boba 19:21, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *es kann aber nicht sein das wir sie vertauscht haben, da wir getrennt bestelt haben Jango 19:25, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Hihi, das mit dem Vanilleshake und Erdbeershake ist mir egal weil ich so etwas nie bestellen. Nur die SUPER schmeckenden Burger kaufe ich mir immer, und natürlich Pommes, lecker!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:40, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *ja die Burger gehen so Pommes kann ich nit leiden is mir zu wenig und zwei mal Pommes ist zu teuer Jango 19:43, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Die tödliche Jagd Hallo Jango, ich wollte mal fragen ob das Buch "Die tödliche Jagd" aus deiner sicht aus gut ist! Vieleicht lege ich mir das dann auch zu! ;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:50, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hei Heiliger Klingone dasBuch ist Geil der Oberhammer kurz gesagt das schockt aber total es hat ein offenes Ende drum wäre es auch empfehlenswert auch den Nachfolgendenteil zukauen ich hab das leider nicht weil ich damals nicht wusste wo hatten kein Internet und konnten nur hoffen das es in dem Laden wo ich es damals gekauft habe reinkommt es mam aber leider nicht trotzdem kauf es dir den Namen des nachfolgenden Buches weis ich nicht P.S. das schockt Jango 19:58, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Alter, es hat 10 vorfolger und 9 Nachfolger! Ingesamt 20 Bücher! Das schockt ja total. Cool die werde ich mir im laufe der Zeit mal alle zulegen. Gut das es gut ist, hoffendlich schocken die anderen auch so!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:04, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Jo das ist geil das ist ja schließlich von der Jedi Padawan Reihe daher die vor und nachfolger mit dem Nachfolger meinte ich das Qui Gonn am ende vom .... aber ich will dir jetzt nicht die Spannung wegnehmen kauf es les es und liebe es ;) Alter die anderen werden genauso schocken ich muss mir die auch noch kaufen Jango 20:18, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Endor-Frage Welches Blastergewehr verwenden die Rebellensoldaten auf Endor ( Vorschlag BlasTech A280 Gewehr) Bly 15:16, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich bin mir nicht genau sicher aber ich denke sie benutzen dassA280 von BlasTech wo sagtest du hast du diese Information her Bly? Jango 15:23, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) In wookiepedia zumindest haben sie das A280 drin stehen hier der Link falls du es dir durchlesen möchtest aber bedenke falls du einen Artikel darüber schreiben möchtest wenn er noch nicht exsistiert keine 1:1 Kopie und du musst als Quelle etwas angeben wo du die Informationen herhast aber achtung Wookiepedia gilt nicht als offiziele Quelle hier der Link A280 Blasterrifle Jango 15:27, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ort der Information von dem A280 In dem Buch "Das Letzte Kommando" treffen sich Talon Karrde und andere Bosse großer Schmuggelgruppen und werden dann von den Imps überfallen. Zwei der Leibwächter von Mazzic ( Schmuggleranführer ) haben zwei A280 Gewehr dabei und zerlegen mindestens zehn Sturmtruppen. Bly 17:29, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Aso cool ja dann schreib doch den artikel über das A280 selbst wenn sich kleinere Fehler einschleichen werden sich bestimmt mehrere Benutzer darum kümmern das dies geändert wird lass dich davon aber nicht entmutigen war bei mir auch so Fehler machen ist ganz normal Jango 17:34, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) A280 Der Artikel ist fertig aber du must ihn noch in die Waffenliste eintragen. Ich habe noch viel mehr Fachwissen; frag mich ruhig nach allen dingen die du wissen möchtest Gruß Bly 17:52, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) gut ich werde darauf zugreifen bei Bedarf ich lese mir den Artikel gleich mal durch und fg die Kateorie hinzu un mache geringfügige Änderungen Jango 17:54, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hast du eine Frage dich beantworten könnte? Nennen mir mal ein Paar Raumschiffe mit "G" Gruß Bly 18:04, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) hm ich kenn nit viele Raumschiffe voralle dingen fällt mir gerade keines ein mit "G" aber wie gesagt falls ich infos zu bestimmten sachen brauche melde ich mich bei dir und nun Commander ist es an der Zeit das sie sich um ihre Benutzerseite kümmern ;) als erstes sollten wir so ne coole Infobox reinmachen wie ich eine hab da kannst du dann alles eintragen wie dein Spezialgebiet und so Jango 18:12, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Des Rätsel lösung Raumschiffe mit: Glücksdame (lando Calrissian ); Gorgo (Sternenzerstörer); Gnadenlos (Sternenzerstörer) mehr fällt mir leider nich mehr ein Bly 18:15, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Super cool jetzt kenne ich ein paar danke ich muss allerdings wie mein Brude auch gleich auf ne Party Jango 18:17, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also am 30.3.07 hab ich keine Zeit aber am Tag darauf sieht es sehr gut aus. Wie stehts bei dir "Genspender" Gruß von einem Klon ( Bly 18:18, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST)) Hm ach so also samstag bin ich auf ner party sonntag vielleicht falls du ICQ oder so hast meine Nummer steht in den Babel auf meiner Benutzerseite wenn nicht dann besorge dir den IRC Chat für weiter infos frage ihn Darth Vader -- Jango 18:21, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Am Sonntag passt es bei mir auch. Vorschlag für die Uhrzeit: 15.00 Uhr im Netz Gruß Bly 18:30, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) YT-2400 Hast du Informationen über diesen Frachtertypen von Corellia? gruß Bly 12:22, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) PS: Den Termin hast du nicht vergessen oder? Hey ho Bly ich muss meinen Bruder ein wenig entschuldigen der hat nämlich im Moment Fahrstunde es könnte sich also ein wenig hinziehen wenn er die eine Frage beantworten soll. Ich hoffe sie als Commander verstehen die momentane abwessenheit ihres "Genspenders" ihr Mand'alor Boba 12:32, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hi Bly ne sorry ich habe keine Infos betreffend diesen Frachtertyps von Corellia Jango 12:46, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jango werfe mal einen Blick auf den Artikel YT-2400; ich hab den nämlich überarbeitet. Bly 12:51, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Werde ich tun Bly Jango 12:53, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Sha'a Gi Voll krass hast du dir mal das Bild in seinem Artikel angesehen, der sieht genauso aus Wie Shaggy aus Scooby Doo und der Name klingt auch noch ähnlich meinst du das könnte so ne Anlehnung an den Shaagy sein, wär irgendwie lustig Boba 17:06, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Denk scho könnte sein Jango 17:41, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel Hey "Genspender" wollen wir zusammen mal die Datenbank von Kamino um ein paar Daten bereichern? Bly 18:36, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Häh wie was meinste mit Datenbank von Kamino ansonsten ja klar gerne hab heute is schlecht muss noch für Führerschein lernen *kotz* hab morgen die Theoretische Prüfung Jango 18:38, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten, doch ich denke er meint er will mit dir zur Samenbank Oo .... *verstöhrend* --Modgamers 18:39, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Üäh wirklich Jango 18:41, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein du dikut. Ich meine die Daten (Informationen) denn auf Kamino hatten die Klone ihre Ausbildung. So noch mal für Jango: Wollen wir einen Artikel zusammen erarbeitem ? Der etwas genervte Bly 18:04, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm ja nur momentan schlecht ich hab gerade andere sorgen als artikel und so führerschein hab zwar schon die Theoretische aber ich muss noch für die Berufsschule irgendnen mist machen Jango 19:12, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du must dich für deine "Falsche Interpretation" entschuldingen!!!!!!!!!!!! Jango hast du denn gar keinen Sinn für das Nachdenken? Bly 19:43, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja wie das war ne Frage aber wenn du willst tud mir Leid und noch was man darf nur die eigenen Kommentare bearbeiten auf einer Diskussionsseite es sei den es war ein Vandale aber Modgamers ist keiner und deswegen hab ich es wieder hinzugefügt so und wenn du nen Absatz machst zwischen den einzelnen Kommentaren siehts besser aus ja tud mir Leid für das falsch interpretieren und die kleine Kritik gerade aber naja aus Fehlern lernt man oder? Jango 19:49, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vorschlag für Artikel Also wir könnte diese Themen erarbeiten: Taktiken der Rebellen, Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen (Carida), Ausrüstung der Rebellensoldaten (und die Rebellensoldaten als eigenen Artikel). Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast trage ihn bitte auf meiner Diskussionseite ein. der weiter beruhigte Bly 19:55, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Autorentreffen Da du Interesse am Jedipedia Autorentreffen bekundet hast, solltest du vielleicht besser deinen Wohnort in meiner Benutzerdiskussion im Autorentreffen Planungs Kontrollzentrum neben deinem schon vorhandenen Namen eintragen. E.B 21:12, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lustige Videos von Trierern Hab ein paar Videos die du noch in deiner Liste ergänzen könntest: * Wäsch dich mal * Wäsch dich mal Teil 2 * Pulp Fiction auf Trierisch * Umfrage zur OB-Wahl --Assassin 18:40, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool Danke Assassin Jango 18:46, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Waffen Jango in deinem Profil steht das dein Fachgebiet Waffen sind. Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen einen Artikel über das schwere Wookie-Blastergewehr schreiben. Bly 18:28, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja gerne ich muss mir nur noch ein Paar infos zusammensuchen wollte eh diese Woche in die City in meiner Nähe um zu gucken ob ich was finde wie ist den der korekte Name also die Typenbezeichung des Wookie-Blastergewehrs, weil ich kenn mich zwar mit Waffen besser aus als alles andere, siehst du auch an meinen Atikeln, nur kenne ich nicht alle Jango 18:34, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nicht so schlimm ner'vod! Meine vermutung ist allerdings das, dass das Wookie-Blastergewehr gebauso ist wie der Raketenwerfer- extrem effektiv und extrem schwer PS: Es heißt nur Wookie-Blastergewehr und es soll für Menschen zu schwer sein. Frag deinen Bruder der weis in welchem Buch das steht denn ich habe ihm die ISBN-Nummer gegeben. Bly 18:42, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Allright Bly noch mal ne Frage an dich du hast mal das Wort dikut benutzt was genau hat das zu bedeuten? mein Bruder is grad am pennen ich frag ihn gleich mal Jango 18:45, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das kann er dir auch nicht beantworten denn das ist Mando'a. Das heißt einmal soviel wie "Trottel" oder soviel wie "Guter Kumpel"; ner'vod!! Bly 18:50, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ok trotzdem danke Jango 18:54, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also was wird jetzt mit unserem Artikel? Sthet die Sache immer noch? Bly 18:58, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja sicha wie gesagt ich besorg mir noch Infos drüber und dann is alles klar du kannst ja wenn du schon was weisst so was vorab schreiben und mir hier auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben oder mir per E-mail mailen meine adresse ist Gafferband@Web.de jo es wird aber erst morgen mit dem Buch weil ich keinen Führerschein hab und deshalb darauf angewiesen bin das mich meine Mam oder mein Pap fährt und wenn ich es finde dann lese ich es sofort und trage dann meinen Teil zu bei ok Jango 19:05, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm is das vielleicht das Wookiee Disruptorgewehr wie sie es bei der Schlacht von Kashyyyk benutzt haben? Jango 19:06, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Buch Die ISBN ist 987-3-8025-3607-6 Boba 19:25, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ein Wookie-dirruptor??!!??!! Meinst du vielleiecht den Bowcaster? Erkläre mir das bitte Bly 19:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja hm schau mal bei Wookiepedia da ham se den Wookiee Bowcaster ubd dan noch den Disruptor Jango 19:45, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hast du schon was gefunden, ner'vod? Bly 09:24, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Bin nicht auch ein "Freund"? He ne leider noch nit bei Amazon funzt das nicht mit der ISBN nummer klar doch feund wart ich bau dich gkeich ein in meine Liste Jango 11:54, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gehe einfach in eine Buchladen und bestelle das Buch. Ich stehe noch nicht in deiner Liste, ner'vod. Wie steht es mit dem Wookie-Blastergwehr? Bly 12:02, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sicher hatte eine Eckige Klammer vergessen mit dem Artikel klar wie gesagt ohne Infods is bei mir schlecht kannste mir die Seite einscannen oder so? Jango 12:07, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich könnte dir die Buchseite faxen. Faxnummer bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite eintragen. Bly 12:19, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mein Bruder und ich sind kurz weg antwort erhälst du später.Roger? Boba 16:15, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab leider kein Fax und zu deinem Artikel ich glaub so einen ähnlichen hab ich hier schon mal gelesen das wäre natürlich mist aber ich glaube der drehte sich auch um ein Fahrzeug der Wookies das Katamaran artig war -.- ist der denn aus Holz und wird in Handarbeit gefertigt Jango 12:22, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das mit dem Artikel ist gelöst. Ich könnte dir die Buchseite in einer E-Mail schicken, wenn mein E-Mail Programm funktiernt. Was sit jetzt mit dem Artikel den wir schreiben wollten? Bly 13:11, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok ich warte jetzt bis ich alles soweit verstanden habe und genug Infos hab dann schreiben ich dir eine E-mai mit dem Text zum Artikel und dan kannste noch verändern ok Jango 13:13, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja mein E-Mail Programm geht nicht. Das ist aber bald behoben. Hast du schon Infos über das Wookie-Blastergewehr? Bly 13:16, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bin ich wirklich ein herausragender Klonkommandant? Bly 13:18, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja sicher bis ja en Klon von mir zu den Infos ich hab leider noch keine gefunden ich hab noch keine Fahrlizenz wedhalb ich nit in die City fahren kann wann ich will und wenn ich mal dabin dann hab ich meist keine Zeit richtig schön zu gucken deshalb muss ich mir die Bücher bestellen und das dauert Gruß Jango 13:34, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei Battefront II gibt es Wookieinformationen (Kashyyyk, Jagd). Das ist recht hilfreich. Bly 13:56, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja cool dan werde ich gleich mal mich darum kümmern Jango 14:35, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Na jango bist du jetzt schlauer? Das war doch ein guter Tipp von mir oder? Bly 16:10, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also wann wollen wir den Artikel schreiben, di'kut? Bly 14:08, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo der läuft ja nicht weg aber nun zu dem mit Battlefront da haben die Wookiees aber nur bowcaster gehabt Jango 14:23, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel: Davrel Du hast ein Bild von Davrel hochgeladen. Sag bloß, du wolltest den Artikel zu ihm verfassen. Das hätte ich als nächstes vorgehabt. Toll, wir scheinen wirklich telepathisch miteinander verbunden zu sein. Schön wenn jemand in der Jedipedia ist, dessen Star Wars Interessen so dicht mit meinen ineinander greifen. Ich habe gerade den Artikel über Zuka geschrieben. Lies mal!!! E.B 17:44, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Echt cool bin schon fertig mit dem Artikel lies du auch ;) Jango 17:45, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bist du sicher, dass Zuka, Davrel, Kex, Kelborn, Tagren und Bralor alle aus dem Ordo Clan sind? E.B 17:52, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja es gab ja noch mehr aber die waren glaube ich nicht so bekannt der eine andere Clan anführer auf Dantooine ist gestorben hm stimmt da war noch einer auf Nar Shadda an den Namen kann ich mich nicht erinnern aber Dex, zuka und so waren ja einige der ersten die sich Canderous Ordo anschlossen nach dem gerufen hat Jango 17:58, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber das können ja auch durchaus welche von anderen Clans gewesen sein.E.B 18:01, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) hm schon aber sie haben sich Ja alle in den Ordo-Clan vereint im grunde waren sie ja dann vom Ordo-Clan oder nicht? Jango 18:04, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wookie-Informationen Bei Battefront I gibt es auf Kashyyyk ( Docks ) die bewafneten Wookies. Einige sind mit speziellen Waffen ausgerüstet. Die Bowcaster sehen alle gleich aus (drei Zielvisiere, grauschwarze Farbe), das könnten gängige Waffen sein (wie das E-11). Stell das fest und melde dich auf meine Diskussionsseite, ner'vod. Bly 11:23, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus? Du hast Experimenteller TIE Jäger M2 zurückgesetzt und X-Tie Schrottmühle zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, weil beides angeblich Vandalismus war. Ich konnte an den vorherigen Versionen der Artikel aber nichts Schlechtes entdecken, außer dem Ausdruck. ;) Zur Überprüfung konnte ich jetzt nur die Wookieepedia zu Rate ziehen und dort stehen die Informationen ebenfalls. Bist du dir sicher, dass die IP etwas Falsches geschrieben hat? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:45, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh wat hm ich habe noch nie von so einem Jäger gehört es ist zwar nicht mein fach gebiet aber ein bisschen kenne ich mich schon damit aus falls ich mich geirrt haben sollte dann war das mein fehler aber ich denke auch das jemand die Chanche kriegen sollte der es ernst meint den Artikel neu schreiben sollte und es dann zu seinen Artikeln zählt ja das ist nur meine Meinung zu dem Anderen hm was soll ich sagen von diesen Informationen habe ich noch nie gehört gehabt, ich habe aber auch nie behauptet das das Vandalismus war nur also wie sol ich das jetzt sagen ohne nen Falschen Eindruck zuvermitteln also ich traue den IPs nicht so ganz ich hab mir das durchgelesen die Infoergänzung und da ich noch nie etwas darüber gehört habe habe ich die alte Version wiederhergestellt falss das falsch war tuts mir Leid ich habe es nur so aufgefasst ich kann mich auch geirrt haben nur kam mir das so komisch vor Jango 22:56, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ehrlich gesagt sind mir IPs zuerst auch immer etwas verdächtig. :) Das allein ist auch in Ordnung, aber man sollte trotzdem alle Änderungen gleich bewerten, egal ob sie von einer IP oder einem Angemeldeten kommen. Wenn man von Informationen noch nie gehört hat und sie einem komisch vorkommen, sollte man das erstmal auf der Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Du kannst übrigens auch der IP eine Nachricht schicken, so wie angemeldeten Benutzern auch und nachfragen, wo die Infos herkommen. Es ist zwar nicht 100%ig sicher, dass der Benutzer die Nachricht auch bekommt, aber versuchen sollte man es schon. Zwar melden sich Vandalen oft nicht an, weil sie sowieso schnell gesperrt werden, aber es kann immer auch sein, dass es sich um einen richtigen Benutzer handelt, der einfach noch nicht mit dem Ganzen hier vertraut ist. Und für den ist es natürlich auch unangenehm, wenn seine guten Absichten als Vandalismus bezeichnet und/oder rückgängig gemacht werden. Naja, mach solche Änderungen das nächste Mal nicht gleich rückgängig, sondern frag erstmal nach. Wenn sich die IP oder ein anderer nicht zu den Änderungen äußert, kann dir auch keiner einen Vorwurf machen. Und löschen oder ändern kann man es dann ja immernoch. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:53, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) OK ich werde das berücksichtigen und beim nächsten mal es anders angehen danke für dein Verständnis Jango 01:06, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Melde dich JANGO!!!!! Wann meldest du dich wieder??!!??!! Ich ahbe dir was geschrieben!! Bly 14:22, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sorry bly ich versuch die ganze Zeit Battlefront zum Laufen zu bringen aber ich fürchte das es von mir gegangen ist buhu Jango 14:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST)